Problematico
by Kyara Holw
Summary: Lys Potter junto a sus amigos emigran a las tierras elementales, donde aprenden a controlar la herencias de sus ancestros, teniendo un lugar donde llamar hogar, un hogar que realmente necesita un nuevo tipo de gobierno porque constantemente debe ser protegido y tal vez se encuentre con un hombre que ama decir problemático y ser feliz. Fem Harry
1. Chapter 1 : Escapando, Un nuevo lugar

Ella suspiró mientras iba corriendo por los pasillos del ministerio, esta noche ella se sentía extraña, agradece su buen estado físico y su decisión de haber imitado a su vecino cuando hacía ejercicio en el jardín trasero, le había salvado el trasero muchas veces, ella era lo que se llamaba un prodigio en runas y cualquier cosa que significa sellar algo, ella solo lo comprendía, era su gran similitud con su madre, un don inusitado para comprender las complejas runas, todo el mundo decía que era idéntica a su padre, las runas, el cabello rojo y sus ojos verdes era lo único que la unía a su mamá y ella estaba muy unida a los pocos recuerdos de su madre, tanto o más que su profesor de pociones que al verla el primer año y darle una detención por nada se había deshecho en lágrimas, aun no entendía porque estaba recordando todo esto mientras corría, el departamento de misterios era un lugar enorme, se escabullo por otra rendija, ella era una cosa pequeña y escurridiza según sus amigos, o bueno los que se hacía pasar por sus amigos, ya que solo Neville, Luna y el profesor amargado de pociones eran los únicos en los que confiaba Lys Potter. Neville la miró con un poco de miedo en sus ojos, hace muchos días que ella estaba intranquila, se movieron hacia adelante, ella y Luna eran las más flexibles y las únicas que los estantes no desplomarian con su peso, ambas eran muy fuertes, tenían una segunda fuerza en su cuerpo, y ambas la aprovechaban al máximo posible, Luna para desaparecer entre los pasillos de Hogwarts y que nadie pudiera golpearla, y Lys bueno, evitando que un Psicópata, sociópata, maniático, la matará cada año, Lys tenía el alma de un guardián, de un protector y un asesino en masa, porque a ella no le dudaba la mano en lanzar un hechizo para matar si eso significaba proteger a algún amigo o persona preciada para ella, Luna era un protector invisible, jamás sabía donde ella podía estar, era algo impresionante y que asustaba la mierda fuera de él, pero él también era algo especial, algo que su abuela le tenía prohibido decirle a cualquiera que no tuviera las habilidades de sus chicas, su hermana espiritual Lys o su pronto a ser novia, Luna, ellas eran especiales, Luna tenía una fuerza interior increíble, Lys entendía y podía sellar las cosas más complejas con un par de movimientos de manos o unos cuantos símbolos, también el poder se resbalaba de su cuerpo sin intención, era abrumador, el podía hacer crecer madera, árboles y las hiedras o malas hierbas se movían a su voluntad, su abuela decía que ellos tenían habilidades antiguas, de otras tierras, y que en algún momento ellos tendrías que correr, especialmente cuando Lys hiciera estallar su poder, incluso él tenía en su poder un traslador que activaba los que llevaban tanto Lys como Luna, caerían directamente en una habitación de Gringotts donde los duendes harían algo y ellos volverían a la tierra donde debieron haber nacido desde el inicio, aunque su abuela era proactiva en decir que el destino era misterioso y que tenía sus maneras y que el tiempo de paz llegaría de la manera más improvisada.

Los mortifagos los habían atrapado, el padrino de Lys había caído al velo, los tres vieron que el hechizo no vino de la psicótica de Bellatrix sino de la gran figura de luz, tanto Luna y Neville supieron que desde ese momento sus vidas darían un giro, apretando el traslador en sus dedos siguió a su amiga que iba persiguiendo a Bellatrix, o Bellatrix iba escapando de Lys porque era poco probable que la estuviera persiguiendo, la profecía aún estaba apretada en la mano pequeña y elegante de su pelirroja amiga. Cadenas doradas salían del cuerpo de su amiga como un grito silencioso, tanto Dumbledore como Voldemort estaban apretados en ellas, los ojos verdes de su amiga brillaban en un lila profundo, las cadenas explotaban y traían artefactos pequeños pero que apestaban a magia negra de todas partes, Luna estaba haciendo un escudo alrededor de todos, un diamante púrpura apareció en su frente al igual que en la frente de Lys, respirando profundamente invocó su segunda fuerza, esa fuerza espiritual que tanto Lys había taladrado en su cabeza y cuerpo, instándole a que fuera mejor, que demostrará que era un gran mago, que su talento con la casa verde no significa nada más que su don mágico era más fuerte que el del resto de los magos. Que él era capaz de llevar su magia fuera de su cuerpo y comandarla para que hiciera sus deseos, como mantener los parásitos e insectos destructivos lejos de sus plantas. Centrándose hizo estallar sus manos en el piso de mármol y haciendo salir madera de la nada, atrapando con éxito a todos los que se estaban presentado lentamente por las chimeneas y ascensores, en su lugar para ver como su hermana espiritual acababa con él mago más temible desde Grindelwald, y su supuesto verdugo, Dumbledore, quien era solo otro verdugo con piel de cordero pero con unos colmillos impresionantes, tanto que un vampiro tendría envidia de él.

Instintivamente moví mis manos en varios kanjis para sellar la magia de ambos, eran males que debían ser eliminados, me sentía en control, cadenas brillantes doradas y plateadas salían de mi, sabía que unas estaban hechas con mi magia heredada de la familia de mi padre, una poderosa magia, y las otras con ese poder tan grande en mi interior que me había vuelto una experta en controlar y mantener sellado cuando estaba cerca de personas sin el conocimiento de él, eso era el 99,9% de las veces, por lo que mi control de mi segundo poder era casi perfecto, en momentos de gran tensión sufriría lo que la abuela de Neville llama la ira de los Uzumaki, mis cadenas estallarían de mi cuerpo y me ayudarían, tanto silenciosamente como activamente, era doloroso pero cada estallido me hacía más consciente de que el poder aumentaba y ella tenía que mantenerlo bajo control, la abuela de Neville sabía mucho acerca de esto, pero solo les iba diciendo la cosas de a poco conforme iban avanzando en su poder y vida, Luna su bella amiga tenía una cúpula alrededor de los tres, y Neville había atrapado a todos los que iban entrando en el atrio, sus hiedras reptando por sus pies con rapidez y precisión para que lo pudieran dañarlos, con mi último kanji empuje mi poder en las letras doradas a mi alrededor y pude al fin terminar con la amenaza que eran, con un mínimo de bajas, ya que al sellar la magia de Voldemort estaba sellando la magia de todos sus mortifagos, ya que estaban unidos a él por su magia y eso los unía al ritual, podía ver como muchos de los que habían llegado se apretaban los antebrazos izquierdos para después caer de rodillas, con sus poderes sellados en un idioma perdido y nada reversible para ellos por lo menos, mis cadenas volvieron a mi, Neville y Luna me miraron, ambos sabían que era momento de salir, una gran salida ya que se retiraba de la mierda de ser una yegua de cría, si fuera a tener hijos serían por su propia elección.

Descubriendo una nueva fuerza en ella, tomó a ambos hombres que se veían saludablemente aterrados. Los tiré a los pies de Amelia Bones.

"Su psicópata, y el traidor a la sangre mágica más grande, ha estado evitando que avancemos hace más de cincuenta años, lo único que me ataba al mundo mágico era mi padrino, inocente de los cargos ya que un padrino mágico como bien podrán saber grandes hijos sangre pura, no puede dañar voluntaria o involuntariamente a sus ahijados, ya que están atados mágicamente para protegerlos, como el bastardo muchos apellidos, mató a mi única familia en este lugar me voy, me largo, cuiden de su propio trasero, críen una columna vertebral, y háganse cargo de bichos como estos antes de que pongan el destino de un mundo sobre los hombros de una niña o niño de quince meses de edad, asnos perezosos y débiles, iré donde si pueda proteger la inocencia y el avance, este lugar está podrido, ha de morir, la magia lo ha de dejar morir, ustedes no son dignos, la única forma de salvar a la magia es aceptando que ella no tiene dos caras, ella solo es, no es buena ni es mala, solo es, aprendan a protegerse a sí mismos" Neville sonrió antes de activar su traslador haciendo desaparecer a los tres dejando a los dos hombres más temidos en su comunidad en un montón lamentable.

En el momento en que Neville salio del atrio activando su traslador, pudo marcar un punto en la historia mágica, como la evolución, todos los mortifagos fueron encarcelados, la comunidad al fin estaba avanzando pero sus héroes no volverían a tocar su suelo, la magia estaba realmente evaluando si dejaba que esta nueva cara del mundo mágico británico, también era un poco perezosa para eliminar toda una rama de su magia por lo que le daría el beneficio de la duda por unos cientos de años, talvez aprenderían de sus errores y salvarán de sus dones.

"Lady Potter-Black, no puede salir, es su deber como heredera casarse con un Lord y darle hijos a las familias, por favor" El duende estaba casi rogando, pero ella se mantuvo en sus pies, ella iba a salir de este apestoso lugar, ella iba a ir donde su pequeño primo, como había descubierto, su madre era de origen japonés, un mundo japonés, su nombre era Uzumaki Riri, hija mayor y desaparecida de Uzumaki Daisuke quien era el hermano de Uzumaki Mito, o Senju Mito, la segunda hija de su abuelo se radicó en Konoha luego de las destrucción de Uzushiogakure no sato, donde tuvo un bello bebé hace dos años aproximadamente, su primo ahora tenía unos dos añitos, y ella estaba decidida a que su primo estuviera bien, también la abuela de Neville les había contado de su pequeña aventura con un hombre llamado Hashirama, cuando ella había vuelto a Inglaterra se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada que su marido fuera poco fértil y que en realidad la sangre de ese amor esporádico devolvió toda la fuerza a los Longbottom, Frank el padre de Neville no había heredado la extraña energía pero Neville si, su pulgar verde había asustado el envejecido corazón, haciéndole recordar a su amor, el tímido Neville era un Senju, heredando el Mokuton como lo habían llamado los duendes, Luna también era una Uzumaki, de otra línea, su madre había escapado a una edad muy pequeña donde una familia mágica la había adoptado, su chakra se había convertido en magia al estar tan expuesta.

Con un suspiro resignado miró al duende que se veía miserable en su posición, ella era muy terca, algo de ser pelirroja.

"Está bien, lo haré, me casaré con un Lord, pero no un Lord británico, buscaré un buen pretendiente, y cuando sea el momento daré a luz a mis hijos, por momento sería irresponsable de mi parte ser madre tan joven, por ahora, necesito la mitad de mi fondo fiduciario en un baúl, mis casas selladas y mis cuentas haciendo dinero, si mis cuentas no hacen dinero no buscaré un pretendiente cuando mi energía interior se calme ¿Tenemos un trato Bloodfang?" Al ver su única oportunidad para que ella aceptará chasqueo sus dedos y frente a ella era su fondo fiduciario tanto Potter como el Black, ella es una pequeña princesa, un princesita guerrera, miró con ira la carta que los llevaría a Konoha, él no quería que ella se fuera, ella era una elegida por la magia, y si ella los abandonaba la magia lentamente los dejaría, cada pueblo mágico protegía a sus elegidos, menos el pueblo británico. Suspiro con pesar.

Les tendió la carta, esa carta que él mismo había escrito para que ella tuviera un buen pasar por Konoha, junto con un examen de sangre de los tres y tres árboles genealógicos bien armados detallando su ascendencia de alto calibre.

"Esta bien, hay un trato, deberá visitar una vez al año para ver sus inversiones, las casas se sellarán cuando su magia deje de estar en Gran Bretaña, también está los dejará frente al líder de Konoha, que es donde su pequeño primo está viviendo" Lys le regaló una sonrisa antes de abrazarlo, para luego abrazar a la mam Longbottom, que le tendió una segunda carta, escrita en perfecto japonés.

Lys miró a sus fieles amigos y compañeros.

"¿Están seguros?"

"Aquí no hay nada para nosotros, tú eres nuestra amiga, hermana, tu sabes, jamás se abandona a un compañero, aunque tengas que arrastrar su cadáver a un lugar seguro para enterrarlo" El duende disminuyó el baúl, antes de hacer aparecer otro y llenarlo de libros, muchos muchos libros, ellos lo necesitarían, le dieron otro abrazo a la mam Longbottom, tomaron los baúles antes de activar la carta.

Augusta sonrió malvadamente cuando pensó en lo que haría el pequeño estudiante de Hashirama, Hiruzen, si algo eran sus pequeños cargos, eran temibles.

* * *

Hiruzen suspiro, otra vez habían intentado matar al hijo de Minato, el pequeño era tan dulce, una pequeña bola amarilla de energía, pero nadie podía ver más allá de su dolor.

Estaba pensando en poner algún guardián permanente en su nieto adoptivo, cuando simplemente tres jóvenes aparecieron de la nada, vio como recuperaron el decoro tras su estrepitosa entrada y dejaron una carta en su escritorio antes de pararse como cualquier otro shinobi de su aldea a la espera de su resolución. Los Anbu en la habitación los miraron en confusión, Hiruzen tomó el sobre sobre su escritorio, eran dos cartas. Sus Anbu estaban listos para atacar en cualquier momento a los tres chicos frente a su escritorio, con curiosidad abrió una de las cartas.

 _Lord Hokage, Konohagakure no sato, países ocultos._

 _Estimado Lord Hokage-dono, soy el líder del clan Gringotts, Ragnok, me dirijo a usted de un líder de clan a otro, estos novatos han entrado en nuestra atención porque tienen lazos directos con su pueblo, y porque en nuestra tierra son perseguidos por su poder y ramas de sangre._

 _Seré directo, ellos buscan un lugar al que pertenecer, sus líneas de sangre la última vez que fueron vistas fue en su pueblo y he escrito esta carta con la esperanza de que sean aceptados ahí, las dos chicas son Uzumaki, Luna, ha heredado el cabello rubio de su padre, ella es de línea secundaria, experta en protección y estrategia._

 _Lys, tiene el famoso cabello Uzumaki, también tiene las cadenas y una habilidad impresionante en el control de su segunda fuerza, también tiene un temperamento infame, una mente aguda y perceptiva, ella también es una asesino cualificado, su primera sangre fue cuando tenía once años, su lealtad es inquebrantable una vez que se la ha dado, ella viene por lo último de familia que queda en sus tierras, el hijo de Uzumaki Kushina es el primo de ella, hemos enviado una asignación para ayudar a estabilizar su pueblo a cambio que pueda facilitar la unión entre los primos._

 _El varon del equipo, Neville, es un Senju, y lleva la famosa línea de Hashirama, nieto de Midoriko, esa Hime que se escapó a sus tierras hace muchos años, el padre de Neville no heredó el talento de su padre, pero su nieto si, el tiene un don increíble para hacer crecer cualquier tipo de planta u árbol, su chakra está perfectamente alineado con su Kekkei genkai._

 _Los tres son aprendices rápidos, harán mucho por el pueblo si se los permite, sino debo advertir, el temperamento de Lys es legendario, ella simplemente rastreará a su primo antes de desaparecer en alguna parte, los otros chicos simplemente la seguirán por el mar y más allá, pero si les da una oportunidad, ellos harán florecer a sus tropas, Lys es una maestra de sellado, no conozco el término que ustedes utilizan, pero ella puede hacer lo inimaginable, ni siquiera necesita papel y tinta para hacerlo._

 _Luna, muestra de la infiltración, ella puede tener una y mil caras, puede estar de pie en una habitación completamente iluminada y aun así no poder verla, ella puede enseñar eso y más, ellos solo siguen en evolución constante._

 _Neville es un sanador, su don con las plantas le hace un gran sanador, su segunda energía está completamente en control como las otras dos chicas, él simplemente revolucionará el sistema médico si le da la oportunidad._

 _Ellos solo buscan una oportunidad, son guerreros, no temen a la muerte, solo la esperan como una vieja amiga, ellos alegremente caminarán al infierno y de vuelta para mantener a su pueblo seguro si se les da la oportunidad._

 _Esperando su resolución, Ragnok jefe del clan Gringotts._

 _Solo una gota de su sangre es necesaria para aceptar la asignación si los acepta en el pueblo._

Hiruzen respiro profundo, tenía a dos de las últimas Uzumaki, dos, mujeres fértiles que el consejo babearia en ponerlas como yeguas de cría, y el heredero del Mokuton, en su máximo esplendor, y potencia, también eran peligrosos. Los miro detenidamente antes de abrir la segunda carta.

 _Estimado Sarutobi Hiruzen._

 _Hiruzen-san, han pasado muchos años pero aunque usted pueda pensar que no es posible, yo sigo con vida, una muy saludable, soy Midoriko, esa mujer que vieron una vez caer entre los árboles durante su entrenamiento y desaparecer en la nada meses más tarde._

 _Se que ahora eres un hombre con una gran responsabilidad Hiruzen, por eso abogó a ti, esas dos chicas serán activos valiosos si las tratas con respeto, y no como yeguas de cría, a veces los civiles pueden ser tan estúpidos. También está mi nieto, es un muchacho fuerte de gran corazón y lealtad, en los tres la voluntad de fuego quema brillantemente, los tres son considerados familia Hiruzen, ellos se consideran uno al otro familia._

 _A Veces son volátiles, propensos a grandes accidentes a los que simplemente dirán "Oopss" escribí mal una runa, calculé mal el contorno a explotar, O tal vez, alguno dirá, tal vez no debimos explotar los cimientos de la casa, fue una mala estrategia, también tendrás el agrado de escuchar, si los aceptas, ¡Una planta intento comerme! ¡Ese muchacho es un peligro público!_

 _Así que estoy apelando al hombre fuerte y justo en el que se que te convertiste, cuidar de las últimas líneas de sangre que realmente pueden salvar el mundo en caso de guerra, nadie jamás ha pensado que el Rinnegan viene de un Uzumaki, pero yo lo vi en la madre de Lys, ella sabía cuál era su destino desde antes de que sucediera._

 _Son el equipo más fuerte, compenetrado que podrías tener en sus manos, si les das un lugar al que pertenecer, la posibilidad de que Lys pueda cuidar a lo último que ella puede llamar familia, ya que todo el clan de su padre ha sido aniquilado, Naruto es su última esperanza de tener una conexión con su familia, la última, no son muchas cosas que necesitan, solo hay que darles la oportunidad Hiruzen, como Hashirama-tama te la dio a ti._

 _Ellos también tienen ese Kekkai genkai que yo poseo, los tres nacieron en grandes clanes, y llevan además la especialización en las diferentes ramas de nuestras artes y sus clanes._

 _Esperando haber podido hacer algo por mis brotes, Midoriko._

Hiruzen suspiro, recordando a la mujer con bello cabello rubio ceniza, con brillantes ojos gris verdosos, también tenía una vena traviesa de una milla de largo, solía reírse de cosas inverosímiles, con una gran fuerza interior y una voluntad de hierro ardiente, esta mujer, abogaba por los tres que estaban frente a su escritorio esperando su resolución. Sonrió con malicia, ya que según sus exámenes de sangre ellos tenían quince años, ya eran considerados adultos en su pueblo, y lo suficientemente mayores como para tener descendencia, los civiles lo podrían hacer nada contra ellos, ya que los tres eran de clanes Ninja, los tres estaban especializados, podrían tener alguna que otra deficiencia pero nada que el entrenamiento duro no pudiera solucionar, aparte los tres tenían una contextura ágil, y marcada por ejercicios. Y también su pequeño nieto estaría muy seguro, el Kekkei genkai que exhibía Midoriko en su época era potente, y muy peligroso y eso que aún no estaba completamente gobernado. Si estos tres chicos, no, guerreros, podían controlar tal poder magnánimo, nadie ni nada podría tocar a Naruto en el reloj de estos tres.

"He leído las misivas, y he aprendido de sus habilidades, pero yo también necesito algo a cambio, no es muy grande pero tal vez, complicado" Los tres lo miraron en silencio, solo asintieron para que continuara, al final Lys había puesto una barrera de sonido alrededor de ellos apenas estaban en sus pies.

"¿Uzumaki Lys-san?" Ella dio un paso al frente, era tan parecida a Kushina que daba miedo, solo que sus ojos no eran púrpura, sino de un verde brillante.

"Puedo darte la unión con el último de tu familia restante, Naruto, pero deberás estar dos años bajo la vigilancia de mis Anbu personales, sin esta medida de protección a Naruto me siento en la obligación de no poder permitirlo ¿Aceptas estas condiciones?"

"Si Hokage-dono, aceptaré con gusto, es un pequeño costo a la privacidad si eso significa que puedo reunirme con lo último de familia que me queda, aunque el solo tenga dos años y no entienda la importancia que el tiene para mi" Hiruzen podía escuchar el amor en esa voz melodiosa.

"Senju Ner-ville? Uzumaki Una? Uzumaki Lys" Los dos primeros hicieron muecas al escuchar su nombre destruido por el idioma.

"Yo puedo ofrecer un lugar para que ustedes permanezcan, sus líneas de sangre son valiosas aquí, no serán perseguidos por ellas, pero a cambio quiero que se conviertan en ninjas de la aldea, si desean permanecer deben proteger la aldea, esa es mi condición ¿Aceptan?" Los tres ni siquiera dudaron en aceptar.

"Si Hokage-dono" El sonrió.

"He leído de sus habilidades, pero no de sus deficiencias, para ser un ninja se debe saber tanto sus habilidades como sus deficiencias, aquí hay un dicho,"Si no posees el cielo, gana conocimientos y este preparado, si no posees la tierra, corre por los campos y busca fuerza. Si abres el cielo y la tierra, los caminos peligrosos se convierten en seguros. Este es el secreto de algo te guiara a tu camino"  
"Si las cualidades del cielo son tu deseo , adquiere sabiduría para elevar tu mente. Si las cualidades terrestres te hacen falta entrena tu cuerpo y prepararlo para atacar. Cuando el cielo y la tierra se abran juntos el sendero peligroso se volverá el correcto para siempre, ese "algo" es el camino secreto que nos guía a partir de hoy"

Los tres se miraron, antes de asentir.

"Nuestro estado físico y armas, hemos tratado de mantener nuestro cuerpo a punto para que no explote por la sobrecarga de poder que llevamos, somos literalmente bombas de relojería, listas para explotar, manejamos nuestras habilidades natas y nuestra segunda forma de poder con destreza y maestría pero no somos ni rápidos, ni muy fuertes, tampoco si hay una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo podemos ganar, tenemos una gran resistencia y ellas un fuerza monstruosa desde que el diamante apareció en sus frentes, pero sin él diamante, nuestras habilidades natas, y nuestro kekkei genkai, somos tan peligrosos como un gatito furioso" Dijo Neville, él era el diplomático, Lys la cara amable y Luna, bueno era Luna, ella solo era.

"Muy entonces, su entrenamiento comenzará en unos días, cuando su instructor llegue, pueden elegir entre vivir en un complejo de departamentos fiscales, o en la finca Senju" Los dos rubios miraron a la pelirroja.

"No, se muy bien que esto es nuevo, pero necesito saber que puedo, tú debes ir al complejo Senju, ahí está la historia de tu don, de su familia, y eres el único que puede centrar a Luna, ella siempre estará mejor contigo que con alguien más y eso me incluye, sobre todo porque no se preparar flan" De giro dándome la cara " Tomaré un departamento fiscal, sospecho que será más fácil la supervisión, luego de dos años podré comprar mi propio departamento ¿verdad?"

"Así es" Él respondió llanamente, acordándose les llamó la atención para vez " Por hoy pueden pasar la noche en un hostal, mañana pueden volver, tomar sus exámenes para evaluar en qué posición ponerlos y Naruto te será entregado Lys-san"

Un Anbu con máscara de gato los escoltó a un pequeño hotel, donde se registraron para pasar la noche, una noche donde los tres cavilaban sobre la serie de acontecimientos que los llevaron a ser próximamente ciudadanos de Konoha. Una lucha descarnada, la muerte de Sirius, el sello en los dos bastardos más oscuros de la historia mágica, luego estar ocultos en Gringotts por tres días, donde algunos del ministerio los perseguían para saber de donde sus poderes y habilidades venían, la pelea con el líder del clan Gringotts, su llegada a Konoha, la conversación con el líder del pueblo, no sabían que decía la carta de Mam Augusta, pero lo que haya dicho les dio la oportunidad para ser aceptados.

Hiruzen miro la carta del líder del clan Grin-oost y dejó caer una gota de su sangre como decía la carta y frente a él apareció una bolsa grande de terciopelo de la más fina calidad, sospechaba que no era de tan buena calidad de dónde venía pero aquí, está terciopelo era de lo mejor, abriendo la bolsa con cautela, quedó sorprendido, dentro había unas quinientas monedas de oro, según la nota que estaba dentro, quinientas monedas, con esto él podría establecer al fin el pueblo después del desastre del Kyuubi, estas monedas hacían a Konoha un país muy rico, y solo por aceptar a tres adolescentes.

* * *

Hiruzen vio como los tres se sometieron a la invasión de su mente sin un reclamo alguno por Inoza, el hombre era un maestro en su arte e Inochi su hijo y heredero seguía sus pasos, con prestigio y celeridad al ya ser parte del plantel de I&T, Shikawa que ahora solo servía como un consejero en temas Shinobi delicados por su lesión en las rodillas que le impedía moverse a altas velocidades, los Nara eran bastante perezosos pero eso no significaba que no fueran rápidos, eran los bastardos más rápidos después de haber superado los quince años, de la fuerza, eso no significa que no les molestaba el trabajo extra, por el contrario lo evitaban como la peste. Hiruzen vio a su fiel consejero, el hombre estaba con su mirada fija en Lys, él conocía esa mirada, era la misma mirada que tenía cuando vio por primera vez a Hika su temible esposa, Hika era el perfecto complemento para él, tenía la fuerza, el carácter y el corazón de oro que buscaba cada hombre Nara, aunque su hijo había tenido mala suerte en ese ámbito, ya que Yoshino era una mujer que solo esperaba con ansias la vuelta de la libertad, había cumplido con el matrimonio por orden de su padre no porque haya sido elegida por Shikaku, quien al tener ya veintiséis años se esperaba de él tener al menos un heredero, luego del cumpleaños número cinco de Shikamaru ella podría romper el enlace, no antes, por mientras el hijo menor de Shikawa estaba con una mujer que lo quería a cien metros de distancia. Por alguna razón los Nara tenían un sexto sentido cuando una compañera de vida adecuada para uno de ellos estaba cerca, con la mirada en ella había sabido quién sería la próxima Lady Nara, no estaba en Yoshino ese aire elegante y de tranquila paciencia que las mujeres de un Nara cultivaban, no, estaba en esta casi niña, casi adulta, que sus impresionantes ojos verdes que habían visto demasiado, los tres habían sido aceptados en la aldea, y puestos bajo el entrenamiento de Shikawa, quien al ver algún tipo de talento se convertiría en un controlador de esclavos, y a estos chicos el talento de ser grandes potencias se desbordaba de sus cuerpos casi llamándolo para que los entrenará, como él era el jefe de los Anbu y fuerzas Jounnin aunque ahora no saliera casi del pueblo, su cerebro y por tanto su estratégica mente funcionaban a su máxima velocidad. Si él haría de estos chicos grandes protectores, grandes asesinos y en consecuencia grandes shinobis de la hoja.

Shikawa la estudió mientras él niño rubio que tanto él como su hijo menor se esforzaban tanto en proteger se le entregaba a los brazos amorosos de un segundo a otro de la pelirroja, en un segundo sus brazos y manos estaban listos para ir en un frenesí de formas de mano para luego transformarse en una cuna acogedora para él aun bebé en sus brazos que se removió y abrió sus ojos azules para mirar a la chica que le devolvió la mirada con la sonrisa más dulce y tierna que él había visto, y había visto a su amada esposa acunar a sus tres hijos.

"Ohayo Naru-tan" El niño la miró interrogante, para luego olerla en el cuello donde después se refugió con un suspiro y en unas palabras deformadas por la pésima pronunciación pero el increíble a la vez todos quedaron de piedra.

" 'Hayo, hmmm hules rico, ¿edes mi mamá?"

" No Naru-tan, tu Oka-chan está en el cielo, pero soy tu familia ahora, vine tan pronto supe tu Oka-chan estaba en el cielo" El niño la miró con un ceñito fruncido.

"No irte tu al cielo tamben ¿cierto?" Su carita era una máscara de seriedad impresionante en un niño.

"No, me quedaré hasta que seas muy, muy, muy grande, me quedaré contigo siempre" El niño suspiró contento,se veía un poco delgado para los estándares de Lys, pero nada que buenas comidas y un ejercicio constante para un niño de dos años no pudiera solucionar, caminatas por el mercado o paseos por el lindero del bosque después de la cena harían el truco, sintió al pequeño zorrito acomodarse en su cuello, muy cómodo y contento. Sikawa sonrió, esta mujer era de buena cepa, se notaba a kilómetros que haría lo que fuera necesario para mantener a su pequeña familia segura, se notaba en el forma en que se posiciona frente a los otros dos, así que ella era la fuerza de ataque, la rubia era la copia de seguridad y el hombre el que atacaba a largo alcance, pero podría ser lo contrario ya que Lys era una maestra en Fuinjutsu, pero era lo único que sabía de ella, aparte de que tenía un Kekkai Genkai en perfecta armonía con su herencia Uzumaki, y donde ella era maestra en muchas otras ramas, así que la formación podría ser ilusoria.

Con un Naruto dormido luego de ser arrullado y secretamente hechizado para que durmiera un rato, el Hokage despidió a todos los otros, asesores, dejando solo a Sikawa.

"Desde hoy se conocerán como el equipo Sombra, ustedes no existen para ningún tipo de estándar, durante dos años, están bajo mis órdenes directas y las órdenes directas de Sikawa, que será su Taicho, su capitán,y les enseñará todo lo posible e indispensable para que jamás tengan que recurrir al plan bomba, con tal de proteger nuestros secretos, Lys-san será conocida entre las fuerzas Anbu como Tora, Una será conocida como Kawauso, y Ner ille será conocido como Kumatetsu.

¿Alguna petición?¿dud…"

"Si Hokage-sama, queremos cambiar nuestros nombres ya que son difíciles de pronunciar" El Hokage asintió invitandola a que siguiera hablando.

"Quisiera cambiar mi nombre por Hana" Dijo Luna,ahora bautizada como Hana por ella misma.

"Quisiera poder utilizar el nombre Kyoya" Hablo Neville, ese era el nombre que le habría dado a su padre si hubiera despertado la herencia de su padre biológico pero paso a su nieto,honrando así la patria de su abuelo.

"Estoy bien con Lys, es fácil de pronunciar y olvidar." El hokage asintió mientras sellaba unos papeles, oficialmente ellos estaban siendo entrenados para ser la guardia personal del Hokage cuando solo serían su mano de la justicia donde fuera que él los enviará.

Para los chicos no fue fácil,muchas veces llegaban más muertos que vivos a sus respectivos hogares pero felices,y a Lys se le quitaba el agotamiento cada vez que volvía a casa y veía a Naruto recibirla para comer,jugar o cualquier cosa que estuviera en la mente de su adorable primo.

Así pasaron dos años,donde hubo altos y bajos pero lograron salir adelante y ganar su madurez mágica. Y trayendo de vuelta a una mujercita terca, más ebria que sobria de vuelta a su Puebla natal.

* * *

 **Omake**

 _Shizune miraba a su maestra con angustia, ahí se iba el dinero de la semana para sus gastos personales,estaba bien que la mujer fuera rica pero aún así no suplió bien sus gastos, en un paseo nervioso salió de la sala de apuestas con su Shishou molesta por perder tras sus pasos. Cuando escucharon gritos, curiosas fueron a mirar y un matón estaba colgando de sus tobillos por una planta, una planta que lo sacudía de todo su dinero, todos miraban con algo de temor el desplante del adolescente que solo tenía una mano en la planta que estaba literalmente aligerando los bolsillos del matón, ese despliegue de habilidad puso pálida a Tsunade que al único que vio haciendo algo similar era a su padre, miró al chico y casi se desmaya, el chico era idéntico a su padre solo que rubio, en un ataque de ira, de que otro estuviera robando el poder de su amado padre se acercó al muchacho temblando, Luna hizo estallar un escudo invisible para proteger a su prometido de los golpes de su tía._

" _Gaki! ¿Cual es tu apellido?" Neville la miró y a la morena que se veía como un cervatillo asustado tras la rubia pechugona,y supo que era su tía. Lys estaría a su lado sino estuviera paseando con Naruto buscando cosas que comer y de todas formas él podía explicar su ascendencia a su tía._

" _Senju Kyoya" Bajo al matón que se veía un poco azul y una rama de la planta sobre crecida lo golpeó justo en el trasero y Neville lo mandó en su camino antes de devolverle la cartera y varias otras cosas más a una mujer._

" _¿Como te atreves a decir que eres un senju?" Tsunade gritó._

" _Porque lo soy, si me permite explicarle con calma tal vez pueda entender que no he robado el poder como Orochimaru con sus experimentos que me parecen francamente asquerosos, sino que he nacido con mi don, como usted nació con la habilidad de controlar su chakra a voluntad"_

 _Desde ahí se fue en picada, Tsunade lo mandó a volar con un solo dedo, antes de recibir una paliza por la mujer apareció Lys con Naruto en brazos y Tsunade se desmayó, a Lys le habían dicho que era idéntica a su madre, y su tía y su madre a pesar de nacer en fechas muy distintas eran idénticas. Así que debe haber sido una especie de shock para la mujer._

 _Cuando despertó y asegurándose que no era una broma pesada ni un clon bajo un Henge, Neville al que ahora debería aprender a llamar Kyoya, pudo explicar su ascendencia con calma,resultando en Nev siendo aplastado en un gran y apretado abrazo de oso, Nev se había puesto azul cuando Tsunade lo soltó, la mujer no tomaba en cuenta que Neville era el nieto del resultado de una aventura de su padre, familia era familia y ambos llevaban la misma sangre, con eso ella se daba por pagada, cuando supo la historia de Lys la mujer se veía sanguinaria sin un segundo pensamiento ya que ella era parte Uzumaki por parte de madre, accedió a enseñarles a los tres, a las dos chicas a dominar su grandes cantidades de chakra y Nev tomándolo como un aprendiz, cuando los centinelas los vieron volver con la ninja médico refunfuñando mientras iban dejando su dinero en las manos tanto de Luna como Lys, Tsunade las miro con asombro._

" _Familia es familia, uno no abandona a su familia, y usted Tsunade-tan, no nos iba a dejar solos cuando claramente solos familia cercana, solo le aposté en confianza a usted" Dijo Lys antes de partir con Naruto a mirar departamentos, faltaban solo unos meses para que los dos años terminaran, Shikawa había fallecido hace un mes cuando había recuperado información valiosa del pueblo a manos de Danzo y ellos recibieron la orden de eliminar a Danzo y hacerlo parecer un accidente por su vejez, siete Avada hicieron el truco, el hombre robaba los ojos de los Uchiha muertos en combate, el forense dictaminó ataque al corazón, por su vejez. Fue un buen día para Konoha y hasta ahora el Hokage aún se pregunta cómo pudieron hacer la muerte del halcón de guerra una muerte natural._

* * *

 _ **Odienme acabo de saltar a la siguiente gran idea y me encanta.**_

 _ **Tomates, ideas, leñadores sexys, por favor a mi cuenta!**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Upps

_**Excension de responsabilidad: Si aun no lo adivinas, no eres la lumbrera mas brillante, ya con suerte tengo los restos de una botella de soda de naranja.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 : Cama equivocada, sentimientos encontrados.**

La primera vez que la vio fue cuando le asignaron el equipo Sombra dos meses después que su padre había fallecido y él había tomado el manto tras el, tuvo dos meses para acostumbrarse al trabajo, era algo bueno que pertenecía a una alta rama de la jerarquía ANBU ya que sería el taicho del equipo, como su padre fue antes que él. Esto fue justo una semana después de que ellos habían arrastrado a Tsunade Senju a Konoha otra vez, la mujer se veía más completa y feliz que en mucho tiempo.

La rubia podría ser llamada, Luna, Una o Hana, según frente a quién estuviera hablando. Kyoya, también era rubio, aunque un poco más apagado que la chica, quien tenía el pelo prácticamente blanco, también podrías llamarlo Nev, si estaban solo ellos cuatro. Luego estaba Lys, una pelirroja impresionante, si le preguntaban al respecto, también era muy parecida a su tía físicamente, era imposible pasar por alto el parecido físico entre Uzumaki Kushina y Uzumaki Lys, estaba bastante seguro que sin la máscara eran idénticas, si estás dos no eran familia el era un maldito hiperactivo Namikaze. La mujer estaba riéndose a espaldas con el Hokage mientras se entregaban entre sí pequeñas fotos, mientras él le daba la introducción a sus dos compañeros, con curiosidad se acercó a ver qué era lo que tenía a ambos al borde la hilaridad.

El Hokage tenía en sus manos fotos de un bebé humillantemente vestido de ovejita de cabello rubio que lanzaba un beso a la cámara, aunque puede haber sido a la que tomó la foto, ambos tenían en sus manos muchas fotos que una vez que el niño fuera mayor sería muy humillante.

Con una sonrisa volvió donde los otros dos, aún quedaba medio año de aprendizaje para que pudieran ser la guardia privada del Hokage. Una vez terminada la reunión Shikaku vio como los dos rubios llenaron con la información que él les había dado a la pelirroja. Esto al parecer era un equipo con la compenetración al completo, ya que se movían como uno solo, como una sola entidad, si uno se movía los otros dos ajustaban sus posiciones para que los puntos débiles quedarán cubiertos, era algo bastante impresionante de ver.

Después de un rato simplemente no soporto estar más encerrado mientras el Hokage intercambiaba fotos con Lys-san y gruño un "Molesto" cuando la mano de Lys se extendió hacia el Hokage que con irritación empezaba a depositar ryos en la mano extendida.

"Hokage-tama conoce a los Nara de toda su vida, y ¿Aún así no es capaz de predecir los molestos? Aunque debo decir que en esta ocasión se demoró diez minutos más que su padre en soltarlo y solo porque estaba curioso acerca de lo que reíamos" Shikaku se vio atrapado por la pequeña pelirroja sin siquiera darse cuenta, fue algo atemorizante pero a la vez refrescante porque eso aseguraba que no podría ser suplantado en su presencia, la mujer también se encargaba de darle personalidad, o recuperar sus personalidades a los miembros de raíz, así que tal vez ese grado de estudio de las personas no era tan extraño en ella, era una observadora pasiva, nadie notaba que ella estaba mirando y calculando mientras lo hacía.

El entrenamiento empezó esa tarde, fueron unos meses duros.

* * *

Lys estaba hablando con un Naruto correteaba por el lugar, el departamento era muy amplio, no estaba en la mejor parte de la ciudad pero estaba cerca de los campos de entrenamiento y la central ANBU, estaba todo muy limpio y se podía ver con Naruto aquí, su dulce primo, aunque él le decía Kaa-chan. Sin pensarlo mucho más simplemente empezó a regatear por el precio, terminó quitándole tres millones de Ryos al precio total antes de asentir satisfecha, Doce millones de Ryos le salió el departamento, exactamente diez galeones de oro y seis Sickles de plata, un precio bastante bueno, su baúl había sido más caro que el departamento. Una vez firmados los papeles y el traspaso del dinero hecho, Kimi su elfina, una elfina que su padre había dejado exclusivamente para ella, Kimi venía en el testamento de Sirius. Kimi le había cogido manía a mantenerlos limpios, alimentados y felices, también su elfina leía historias de amor rosa, realmente era como tener una madre en casa ya que solía regañarlos pero después sobornarlos con galletas recién hechas. Vio como Kimi remodelaba el departamento a su gusto mientras ella recordaba al hombre que era lo último de su familia ya que Sirius la había adoptado la Navidad antes de su fallecimiento, Kimi arreglo las tuberías, la moqueta raída, aunque le dejó el aspecto usado, limpio los vidrios, he hizo un montón de cosas por la casa mientras ella comía galletas con Naruto en sus brazos, cuando la elfina se sintió contenta con la reparación y remodelación austera del departamento la llamó para que ella eligiera de dónde infiernos solo sabía Kimi haba sacado papel para decorar las paredes, su habitación quedó en un verde azulado bastante bonito, mientras llamo a Luna para pintar la habitación de Naruto, los dos años se habían terminado ayer y ella era muy contenta por ello ya que ahora podría vivir tranquilamente con su primo. Una vez llegados tanto Nev como Luna, tomaron por asalto la habitación de Naruto para pintarla a gusto, ya que ella los había designando como sus padrinos, cosa que ellos adoraban, ya que Naruto era un bebé humillantemente precioso y amoroso, sus sonrisas te hacen recordar el sol, y te llenaban de una paz increíble. Viendo que sus amigos no iban a salir en algún momento próximo de la habitación ella decidió ir por más cosas para su departamento, ya que el departamento en el que había vivido dos años con Naruto era más bien austero, ya que no tenía razón alguna para arreglarlo al final se iban a ir de ese lugar y el trabajo realizado se perdería.

Tomó su bolso fijándose de llevar la billetera, no era bueno tener que transfigurar las cosas en dinero, era algo malo para el pueblo, a ella le pagaban bastante bien por ser una Shinobi por lo que tenía que hacer uso de ese dinero para que el comercio avanzará, así funcionaban las cosas. Se hizo una trenza ligera en los costados de la cabeza para que no le estorbara el cabello, su flequillo perfectamente cortado y su cabello largo completaban todo lo que se hacía, con sus cómodas botas en sus pies y con Naruto calzado salió a enfrentarse al demonio llamado compras para el hogar. Como Naruto ya tenía cuatro años, el era un niño grande en sus propias palabras por lo que podía caminar de su mano en vez de ser cargado como un bebé, así que ella simplemente paseo con su adorable primo por todo el centro comercial de konoha. Sin saberlo asustando la mierda fuera de todos, tanto civiles como Shinobis, ella era idéntica a su tía, el habanero sangriento, y con el cabello largo y sinuoso cayendo por su espalda era una copia de la mujer fallecida, el niño en sus brazos hacia jadear a más de alguno, Kakashi Hatake quedó de una pieza cuando la vio, pero en ella había algo distinto a su tía, su tía era bulliciosa, llamaba la atención a sí misma con su forma escandalosa de ser, esta mujer no, era la calma antes de la tormenta, vestía de colores suaves mezclados perfectamente con una capa oscura debajo, con el remolino celeste bordado en su chaqueta negra, una Uzumaki, pero ¡Todas las mujeres Uzumaki eran bulliciosas! ¿Porque esta mujer era distinta?¿Porque se parecía tanto a Kushina-sama? Volvió a mirar como ella simplemente paseaba mirando los escaparates de las tiendas de muebles y otras cosas para el hogar, con una mueca disgustada emprendió camino hacia la torre Hokage, el Hokage era el único que podría responderle quién era esta mujer.

Una vez hecho el reconocimiento, ya que ella a pesar de estar viviendo dos años en el lugar no había hecho más que hacer la compra de la semana, sus misiones eran bastante cortas, tres o cinco días a lo máximo ellos estaban fuera del pueblo, que pudieran aparecerse en cualquier parte de las naciones elementales solo con las coordenadas era un plus a su favor, ya que misiones que usualmente eran a semanas de distancia se podían hacer en días, y eso a Lys la aliviaba mucho ya que no dejaba mucho tiempo a Naruto solo, claro estaba Kimi y Neko que siempre estaba velando por la seguridad de Naruto, pero aún así ella prefería cuidar a su única familia que le quedaba, un dicho del mundo muggles se apegaba mucho a lo que ella hacía "Al ojo del amo engorda el becerro".

"Naru-tan, vamos a comprar cosas para la casa, cualquier cosa que quieras para tu habitación debes decirme ¿Está bien?"

Jamás se había acostumbrado a los sufijos, San, Kun, Chan, para ella funcionaba mejor el Tan, claro ella podía ocupar el Sama o Dono, si la situación lo ameritaba pero usualmente era el Tan que salía de su boca cuando estaba hablando, ya que el inglés se ocupaba solamente cuando estaban en misiones, y había sido enseñado a muy pocos de las fuerzas donde su lealtad estaba atada al pueblo, para que pudieran aprenderlo, Kakashi pronto se uniría a esos pocos que lo sabían, Naruto siempre estaba mezclando los dos idiomas. Naruto abrió sus bellos ojos antes de asentir.

"Si, Kaa-chan, ¿cualquer cosa? ¿! Incluso un dagon!?" La emoción en su primo, que ya lo sentía más hijo que primo, era palpable, solo de ver su rostro cada mañana le hacía sentirse muy bien acerca de su decisión de irse del mundo mágico, ese pequeño quizá que tipo de penurias estaría pasando si ella no hubiera decidido venir por el.

"Incluso un dragón Naru-tan" Restregó su nariz contra la de Naruto que salio hecho una fecha donde había visto una biblioteca pequeña perfecta para su habitación con dragones de madera por supuesto como decoración.

Un niño con el peinado de piña vio como una mujer bonita trataba con tanto amor al niño rubio, el solo tenía cuatro años pero era muy inteligente, él sabía que su mamá no lo quería, ya que no le trataba así, incluso las mamás de Ino-chan y Chouji-chan los tratan así, pero a él su mamá jamás lo había tratado así, hablando de su mamá, ¿Donde estaba? El aún no sabía regresar solo a casa. Entrando un poco en pánico empezó a buscarla, pero no la veía, así que se sentó, su papá siempre llegaba por él, siempre, él lo había prometido.

* * *

Yoshino había terminado sus compras, ya que tenía que renovar tatami de la habitación del té, tuvo que encargar el tatami, e ir por él después, ella no quería estas responsabilidades, ella no quería casarse con Shikaku, ella no quería tener un hijo, pero ella tenía esas responsabilidades, ella se había casado con Shikaku, ella había tenido el hijo que no deseaba, ella quería volver a tener su vida, su padre en un intento de darle un sentido a su vida la había casado con el hijo de un noble, ella tenía un don con los animales, y era una veterinaria-nin, pero ella era feliz como era antes de casarse, su padre la había comprometido y ella no pudo decir que no por el miedo de decepcionar a su padre, pero su padre estaba muerto, y si ella no quedaba embarazada hasta que Shikamaru tuviera siete años podría disolver el compromiso y matrimonio, dejándola libre otra vez, su marido tendría a su heredero pero ella sería libre otra vez, libre para poder amar a quien ella quisiera, y disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, a ella le gustaba el sexo como a cualquier mujer pero no le gustaba estar con Shikaku porque representaba todo lo que ella no quería en un hombre a la hora D, ella quería un hombre que cumpliera con sus expectativas normales pero el era muy grande y usualmente termina dañándola, ella solo quería a alguien corriente y normal como un amante y no un hombre que en cualquier momento podría soltar su agarre sobre su chakra Yin y reducirla a un montón tambaleante de miedo, eso iba pensando mientras caminaba hacia el complejo, era un gran complejo para un clan tan perezoso. Ella caminó hacia el salón del té, donde los ancianos se reunieron, no es que alguna vez haya sido invitada a alguna reunión, dejó el tatami fuera del habitación para retirar el tatami sucio y gastado, para lo único que ella servía era para cambiar las cosas del clan.

Yoshino no veía el respeto que los Nara le daban por mantener el complejo en tan buen estado, pero también las miradas de lástima al ella no ser capaz de ver el tesoro que tenía en sus manos, al ser tan ciega.

Había terminado de ordenar la habitación cuando Shikaku con un montón de papeles en algún código súper secreto, apareció.

"Yoshino, ¿Has visto a Shikamaru? Le he buscado en el complejo pero no puedo encontrarlo" El rostro de Yoshino se palideció, su único trabajo más importante que mantener el complejo y a los Nara en buen estado era cuidar de Shikamaru, y ella lo había perdido.

"No… Lo perdí en el mercado…" Shikaku se enderezó todo su tamaño.

"¿¡Hace cuánto tiempo!?" Su voz era suave pero era la voz que anunciaba una rabia contenida.

" Un poco antes de volver de ir por el tatami, estaba fuera de la tienda" Yoshino había vuelto hace dos horas como le había informado el guardia en la puerta del complejo, todos pensaban que era uno de ellos solo tomando una siesta en vez de estar vigilando. Como decían sus compañeros un Nara perezoso era un Nara manejable.

Guardó sus papeles, había pensado en enseñarle el idioma a su hijo, le sería muy útil en un futuro cercano, y Tora había dicho que mientras más jóvenes se introdujera al idioma más fácil sería para ellos ocuparlo.

* * *

Lys y Naruto había terminado con sus compras felizmente para ambos, ya que ambos detestaban las grandes multitudes, Naruto porque podía perder a su Kaa-chan, y Lys porque bueno jamás había sido muy fan de las personas, había sentado a Naruto en una banca mientras ella iba por unos dangos, Merlín sabía que Kimi no los dejaba comerlos. Cuando había vuelto se había fijado en el niño con el peinado de piña. Dándole unos dangos a Naruto que le sonrió brillantemente por la golosina, se dirigió al niño.

"Hola, ¿Estas solo?" Shikamaru escuchó, era la mujer bonita con el niño rubio. La quedó mirando, tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, asintió.

"¿Y tu mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Viniste con alguien?" Él podía leer la preocupación en los ojos de la mujer bonita, el niño rubio también lo miraba preocupado.

"Vine con mamá, pero no sé dónde está" Le respondió bajito.

"No te preocupes, la encontraremos, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Ella le sonrió, él sintió algo caliente en su interior cuando ella hizo eso.

"Nara, Shikamaru Nara" Ella le tendió la mano.

"Un gusto Shikamaru, soy Lys Uzumaki, y él es Naruto Uzumaki y un día será el Hokage del ramen" Eso le hizo sonreír. "Sé dónde está tu casa, si quieres puedo llevarte, ¿Hace cuanto no has visto a tu madre?" Shikamaru frunció en ceño.

"No estoy seguro pero cuando llegue al mercado la vi a usted ahí" Dijo antes de señalar una tienda de telas.

" Eso debe haber sido hace unas dos horas, es mucho tiempo" dijo ella distraídamente, antes de mirarlo con una sonrisa.

"Ven te llevaremos a tu casa, una vez ahí esperaremos a tu padre, debe estar trabajando ¿Verdad?" El asintió, y ella le dio un dango. Ella le hizo comer la mitad de su porción de dangos, para luego darle té verde helado para que calmara su sed.

Antes de tomar su mano en la de ella, llevando a cada uno de la mano, el del lado izquierdo y Naruto del lado derecho, colgando de la pierna de ella mientras comía una manzana, sin darse cuenta él también terminó con una manzana en sus manos, una muy dulce manzana.

Shikaku había rastreado el mercado de arriba abajo buscando a su hijo, pero sabía que Shikamaru era muy inteligente, por lo que puede haber decidido volver a casa por su cuenta, así que saltó al tejado intentado ver lo posibles caminos que podría haber tomado, a esta hora el comercio estaba en su apogeo por lo que las calles de regreso a los hogares estaban casi vacías, así que cuando vio a una pelirroja con dos niños de sus manos comiendo una manzana de camino a su complejo decir que estaba sorprendido era un eufemismo.

Había perdido algunos años al pensar en su hijo perdido, le gustaría tener más, pero Yoshino se negaba de plano a tener más hijo de los estipulados en el contrato de matrimonio, él pensaba liberarla del compromiso cuando Shikamaru se graduara pero al parecer para seguridad de los dos y porque no soportaría ver a su hijo ver a su hijo perdido otra vez, y tampoco porque quería echarlo en cara en la mujer que era su esposa sería mejor simplemente romper el compromiso, ella ya había cumplido al darle un heredero sano.

Bajo del techo, y su sorpresa fue máxima al ver a una mujer idéntica a quien fue Kushina Uzumaki, con el niño rubio, él ya sabía quién era, él sabía con quién trabajaba y sabía que la única mujer en todo Konoha en ser una Uzumaki y la tutora legal del Naruto era Lys Uzumaki, "Tora…"

Una cabeza roja se giró en su dirección, los ojos afilados lo miraban evaluadoramente, el rasco su nuca, antes de soltar un molestó, no era su intención decir su nombre ANBU en voz alta pero cada vez que pensaba en ella no podía evitar pensar en su nombre clave, se adapta tan bien, ya que ella era una fuerza a tener en cuenta, una fuerza letal que jamás pensarías en que esa cosa pequeña de casi un metro sesenta podría dañar a alguien con su cara de ángel, pero era la ANBU más temible que existía, ella era leal al pueblo y al Hokage, solo a ellos dos, y sus hermanos de armas, confiaba en él implícitamente después de demostrarle que si era digno de su confianza, la confianza de ella era cosa sería, una vez ganada ella haría todo para mantenerte a salvo, eso incluía salvar a su pequeño cervatillo al parecer.

Los ojos se abrieron solo un poco en el reconocimiento, sin revelar nada, arreo a los niños tras sus piernas delgadas y torneadas.

"Hum, estoy buscando a mi hijo, por casualidad no lo ha visto mi esposa lo perdió y no he podido encontrarlo."

Los ojos verdes resplandecieron en ira.

"¿Cómo es su hijo? ¿Hace cuánto lo está buscando?" Ella simplemente era perfecta, no pudo evitar pensar, era un hombre casado es cierto pero hace mucho que no estaba con una mujer, su esposa no le dejaba estar con ella y no era del tipo infiel, pero desde que había conocido hace unos meses a Tora, no había podido sacar de su cabeza el cabello rojo y los ojos verdes, hasta este día jamás había visto su rostro.

"Su cabello está tomado y su cabecita parece una pequeña piña, es delgado, tiene ojos chocolate, mide un metro seis centímetros, usualmente lleva una chaqueta verde, sus pies son pequeños, su nombre es Shikamaru, apenas regrese, su madre me dijo" Ella hizo un sonido de apreciación antes de agacharse a la altura del rostro de su Shika, y preguntarle si lo conocía, su hijo respondió que sí, que era su padre y que él había prometido siempre ir por él cuando se perdiera, no pudo evitar sonreír a la aseveración de su hijo.

Ella acarició la cabeza de su hijo con cariño antes de enviarlo a él, él podía ver la admiración en los ojos de Shikamaru por la simple caricia materna regalada a él.

"Gracias por cuidar de él señorita…"

"Uzumaki, Lys Uzumaki, y no fue nada, solo procure que no vuelva a pasar, algunas personas no son tan desinteresadas como yo, pudo haberle pasado algo malo" La preocupación era evidente y su hijo se derretía en ello.

"No hay problema señorita Uzumaki, tomaré medidas al respecto y gracias por cuidar de él"

" No fue nada, solo tenga mas cuidado a la próxima vez" luego se agachó a la altura de Shikamaru.

"Ten cuidado Shika-tan, nos vemos"

Ella se despidió mientras tomaba en brazos a Naruto, quien movía su manito en despedida, mientras el quedo gratamente sorprendido, para ser una Shinobi temible, tenía un temple y delicadeza para tratar con niños que no lo había visto desde Bawa-san, la esposa de Chouza, temibles mujeres pero con un amor y dedicación a los niños que te hacía temblar.

Llevo a Shikamaru a casa donde el niño con entusiasmo le contó sus aventuras del día, y como Lys-basan le había dado Dango mientras aún estaba en el hijo no tardo mucho en bostezar, sin antes susurrar y si él no estuviera constantemente entrenando con el equipo Sombra, que recientemente fueron nombrados el equipo Taka, un equipo logístico, que podía trabajar de rastreadores hasta un equipo de sigilo, eran especialistas en desaparecer en medio de una sala soleada.

"Ella es increíble papá, me gustaría que mamá fuera así papá" dijo antes de dormirse en sus brazos.

Los ancianos por fin se convencieron que rompiendo el compromiso era lo mejor, no podían poner en peligro la vida del heredero, Shikamaru no tenía grandes reservas de energía pero eso significaba que podría usar al cien por cien los jutsus, luego irían aumentando sus reservas con la constante práctica.

* * *

Shikaku había sido enviado en una misión en solitario, a Yoshino con quién se había acordado romper el compromiso y matrimonio cuando Shikamaru entrara en la academia, no le gustaba cuando él llegaba lleno de sangre, él tenía un refugio, un departamento que estaba a medio camino de los campos de entrenamiento y de la central ANBU, así que era perfecto para él, se metió por la ventana de la habitación, era bastante tarde, el departamento se limpiaba una vez cada quince días por una escuadra gennin, por lo que todo debía estar limpio, se desnudó sin molestarse en tomar una ducha, había pasado antes por la central ANBU donde había sido vendado y ya se había limpiado, solo necesitaba descansar, en un lugar calmado, donde ningún grito por ver sangre a su alrededor en la habitación lo despertará, necesitaba recuperar fuerzas y su hogar a su pesar no era el lugar para descansar después de una misión larga y a solas.

Entró en la cama desnudó antes de literalmente desmayarse entre las suaves sábanas y los cojines cómodos.

* * *

Lys jamás había sido fan, una vez que había conseguido su independencia, de usar pijama, o ropa interior para dormir, Naruto siempre se desmayaba en su cama por lo que no era ningún inconveniente, y si por alguna razón despertaba en la noche, Kimi siempre le avisaba antes, o la vestia para que no tuviera ningún susto.

Ella había llegado agotada, se había duchado, secado, y desmayado en su muy cómoda cama, sola. Así cuando llegó la madrugada y la fuerza de costumbre de Hogwarts de levantarse al alba para obtener un poco de ejercicio hecho y un desayuno medianamente muy sano, se hizo presente en ella y se pilló envuelta en un metro noventa de hombre moreno y musculoso, que tenía un brazo alrededor de su pecho apretándola contra el pecho de él, y la otra se perdía entre sus piernas, también podía ver una de las piernas de él enredadas con las suyas, cabello castaño y desordenado le daba la bienvenida, una cicatriz en su rostro le dijo quien estaba muy desnudó apretándole contra su cuerpo, su capitán se veía relajado y contenido, dejando salir todo lo que tenía bajo un fuerte control, tenía suerte que su habitación tuviera barreras para contener, porque sino las paredes estarían gimiendo bajo el poder bruto del hombre, ella estaría impresionada sino hubiese sido quién era, desde que tenía horas de vida que estaba bajo fuertes auras de poder, su madre esgrimía una considerable, su padre igual, tan o más fuerte que la de su madre, y un hombre lobo y un Black, te enseñaban a ser resistente, cuando su propia aura empezó a desarrollarse cuando aún era muy pequeña y su vecino asiático la ayudo a calmar su poder interno supo con lo que luchaban sus padres, porque ella los recordaba poco, pero lo hacía, empezó a buscar un lugar, o más bien la forma de dejar salir su poder, su chakra y auras sin demoler una casa, le llevo un par de intentos y algunas casas abandonadas por su barrio. Eran esas mismas juntas que mantenían el poder de su Taicho bajo control, ya que una vez que desarrolló su magia tuvo que adjuntar otras juntas con las primeras. Sus pensamientos la habían distraído, ella había mirado a su capitán para poder despertarlo, y ahora tenía otro despertar en su trasero, apretado contra su entrepierna, gracias a la pierna en sus piernas, lo peor del asunto es que a pesar de que los Nara eran perezosos y usualmente preferían la siesta antes de hacer más entrenamiento, eran jodidamente resistentes y muy fuertes, patear el culo fuera de su cama de su Taicho era bastante imposible para ella, por eso debía despertarlo, antes de que cayera bajo sus instintos y lo reclamara, había algo en las Evans, y en los Potter, usualmente en los Potter por algunos muchos cientos de años solo una vieja mala costumbre de una familia antigua que se pasaba en la sangre, una vez veían a su futura pareja usualmente la perseguían hasta reclamarla, pero su capitán era casado así que no podía hacer eso y ella se había reprimido un poco. Pero por lo menos sus amigos entendían. Un movimiento suave y constante contra su trasero la hizo volver a la realidad, aún no tenía buena sensibilidad en sus brazos por un bastardo que usaba rayos en el entrenamiento de anoche para ver si el hombre era digno, ella enseñaba su idioma natal, pero ataba el conocimiento a el mismo y otros que lo supieran, si todo el mundo lo conocía no funcionaba como un código secreto, era algo bueno que los países elementales estaba en otra realidad. Así que no podía usar sus brazos para despertar a su capitán que estaba muy dormido con un sueño en tres dimensiones.

El movimiento constante y caliente contra ella, la humedad se filtraba de su canal, y sus labios se hinchan ligeramente por el estímulo, su capitán era grande, pero aún así se estaba haciendo un camino hasta su entrada húmeda por el suave vaivén de las caderas de él y las manos que se movían con calma por su piel, dejando un rastro caliente por donde sus dedos pasaban, ella simplemente se dejó llevar cerrando sus ojos a la sensaciones, su magia la protegía de cualquier enfermedad que Shikaku pudiera contagiarle. Un jadeo escapó de su garganta cuando ella lo sintió en su interior, entrando poco a poco.

Su sueño era tan bueno, un cuerpo flexible y muy suave, se notaban las horas de entrenamiento, de piernas largas y un calor húmedo lo apretaba deliciosamente, no había sentido nada igual desde mucho antes de casarse, paseo sus manos por el cuerpo, sintiendo un suspiro, rojas hebras de cabello se podían entrever en sus ojos entreabiertos, giró el cuerpo que estaba apresado por sus brazos, hasta dejarla bajo él, un par de grandes ojos verdes oscurecidos por el placer le dieron la bienvenida, se movió un poco más profundo en su vaina apretada dejando salir un siseo de placer, ella abrió sus piernas para dejarle espacio para un movimiento suave y constante, bajo su cabeza al cuello elegante que ella tenía para besarlo, era el sueño más increíble que había tenido en mucho tiempo, ella olía a viento, chocolate y a algo indescifrable, algo puramente ella, una mezcla de feminidad y fuerza, era simplemente perfecto. Tomo las caderas tomando un ritmo más rápido pero no menos constante, ella levantó débilmente la mano antes de dejarla caer, tomándola entre una de las suyas sin perder el ritmo ella la llevó a su mandíbula antes de guiarlo a su boca, ella sabía a gloria, y a todas esas cosas buenas del mundo, su lengua de terciopelo lo seducía, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no estaba soñando, que el aroma femenino estaba por todo el lugar inflamandolo en el interior de ella que lo acogía entre sus piernas aceptando y encontrando a medio camino sus embestidas, el cabello rojo estaba por todo el lugar, con un aroma a viento en el, que le contaba las aventuras que había vivido volando por el bosque, su cuerpo arqueandose bajo su tacto, el no pudo resistir, ella era preciosa, los jadeos sin aliento y los ojos oscurecidos de placer, un placer que él le estaba dando, y ella simplemente le aceptaba, sin quejas, sin miramientos ni reglas, ella disfrutaba estar con él en este momento, aunque aún no supiera cómo llegó a estar con ella. Volvió a besarla, su cabello cayendo por un lado de su cara, ella abrió sus ojos mientras gemía suavemente, con un dedo recorrió sus facciones, el paro de moverse para ver qué estaba haciendo, ella dio un quejido inconforme mientras le instaba a seguir moviéndose, para después con suavidad y algo de esfuerzo porque al parecer tenía los brazos entumecidos, rastrillo sus dedos ágiles por su cabello, mientras ella le daba un beso que le dejó viendo estrellas, mientras aumentaba el ritmo gradualmente, colgado de su boca, sus gemidos eran atrapados en sus labios, esos ojos de Esmeralda jamás dejaron sus propios ojos, una de sus manos acariciaba uno de sus senos mientras sentía como su orgasmo se construía, jamás hubiera dejado de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, había estado colgado por esta mujer un buen tiempo, era todo lo que él necesitaba, desde sus agudos comentarios hasta su bondad, esa que le extendía incluyendo cuando estaba con su máscara en su lugar trabajando, la conocía desde hace unos meses pero no podía evitar sentir que la conocía desde antes, ella dejó su boca para arquear su espalda mientras montaba en su clímax, sus paredes cada vez más estrechas lo comprimian con un jadeo se corrió en su interior, mientras grandes respiraciones salían de su boca, había estado en esto mucho tiempo al parecer, pero aunque él era un hombre casado, él no se arrepentía de haber hecho esto, se sentía correcto, su esposa no dejaba que se acercara a ella ni con un palo de cinco metros, dormían en habitaciones separadas, estar con Lys, Tora, la mujer que lo había fascinado desde que la había escuchado reírse como una fan mientras intercambiaba fotos de un bebé Naruto con el Hokage como si fueran drogas, una mujer de un gran corazón pero también implacable, una mujer en la que podía confiar, una mujer que le había dejado tocar su cuerpo, hacerla de él, una mujer que siempre que lo pillaba solo enviaba algo a su hijo que solo había visto una vez, esta era la mujer que él quería para él, esta pelirroja mujer entre sus brazos que tenía un carácter insufrible, que adoraba los ciervos, y podía pasar horas en la muralla de su complejo simplemente mirando a los ciervos pastar, una mujer que distaba de ser perfecta, pero que él quería a su lado todo le quedaba de vida. Y haría lo que fuera para conseguir a Lys en su vida.

La abrazó con fuerza mientras aún estaban en esa felicidad que traía tener relaciones sexuales satisfactorias, esas que te dejaban con ganas de estirarse como un gato, el hecho de ser un Shinobi solo aumentaba la resistencia. Él dejó su estilizado cuerpo sobre el suyo sin dejar de tocarla o salirse de su interior cálido, mientras miraba a su alrededor, está claramente no era la habitación de su departamento/refugio, el piso tenía una alfombra suave donde podrás recostarte, las paredes eran de un tono suave de azul, con un azul más profundo en algunas partes, la cama tenía tonos cremas, un armario en costado, dos puertas, y dos baúles uno con un sello de armas en él, y el otro con un remolino. La voz de ella suave con un matiz adormilado lo sorprendió.

"Sabes usualmente debes despertar antes de seducir a una chica, o haber hablado antes con ella" Podía oír la sonrisa en su voz." O haberle invitado antes a comer o tomar una copa, en mi hubiese funcionado si traías contigo pastel de chocolate" Ella se acomodo en mi pecho.

"Tú sabes, no sé cómo terminaste aquí, pero gracias por haberlo hecho" Su pelo era tan suave como los hilos de seda.

"Tampoco sé cómo termine aquí pero debo decir que no me arrepiento, solo que ahora no sé cómo decirte que no quiero que salgas de mis brazos en un futuro próximo" Habían tenido sexo, por lo que formalidades y esas cosas podían olvidarse, aparte la mujer entre sus brazos que él estaba confabulando en convertirla suya lo más pronto posible, tenía la extraña habilidad de hacerle hablar como un canario.

"No quiero salir tampoco, no debemos entregar informes hasta en unas horas, son las cinco de la mañana si mi reloj interno está bien" Solo la acerque para conseguir algo más de sueño, sabía que esto no podría repetirse hasta que haya roto el contrato con Yoshino, pero nada le impedía dormir un poco más con ella.

* * *

Kakashi sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, este día el Hokage le había dado el día libre porque hoy se estrenaba uno de los tomos de Icha Icha Paradise, y de un fan a otro se apoyaban, aparte la misión que necesitaba ser cumplida la había tomado Taicho ciervo la tarde anterior. Había estado entrenando con Uzumaki Lys, aún se le hacía extraño ver a una mujer tan parecida a Kushina-san, pero era cierto, y tenía el maldito carácter de las Uzumaki, solo que esta no explotaba con una sarta de groserías que harían enrojecer a un marinero, no, está simplemente empezaba a lanzar pequeños jutsus de viento en su trasero que picaban como el demonio, su trasero cuando había pasado al fin la prueba de la mujer, estaba al rojo vivo, había tenido que dormir desnudo, con una pomada que había que tenido que tomar de una mujercita muy rubia con una mirada angelical, esa mujer estaba en el libro bingo como el ángel de la muerte, sus ojos encantadores, su rubio cabello y su máscara de plata, nadie sabía de qué nación elemental era, pero la orden era correr, no enfrentarla, se sabía que era una mujer por un valiente que había escapado de una masacre hecha por ella, una segunda voz según el testimonio del hombre que estaba en el libro -increíblemente- le había dicho que solo era necesario un mensajero, el mensajero era un gennin de Iwa, la foto era tomada de lejos pero clara, y ella le había dado una pomada para su trasero, la mujer era absolutamente peligrosa pero al parecer era una ninja de Konoha si el Hitai-ate colgando de su cuello distraídamente era alguna indicación. Lys-sensei como sentía que debía llamarla, una de las pupilas de Shikawa Nara, era una maldita sádica, sino hubiese sacado algunos de sus Jutsus de raiton probablemente su trasero hubiera terminado peor, por lo menos la pomada se había llevado el dolor y la irritación durante la noche. Aún así no entendía porque su sentido de alarma se había activado.

Gai se había ido hace unos minutos para hacer que las llamas de algo se volvieran más fuertes o algo así, estaba bastante seguro que no había jodido su suerte con la Tokubetsu Kurenai, ni con Anko, que eran usualmente las mujeres a las que cabreaba y tenían la habilidad para patearle el trasero, (Ni hablar de Tsunade y Shizune los demonios del hospital, prefería enfrentarse a un batallón de Iwa antes de ir de frente a esas mujeres) la primera indicación de algo iba a suceder fue cuando vio al Senju Kyoya corriendo, de cerca la mujer rubia con un pudin en su mano y una bolsa de estos colgando de su cadera.

"Venimos a advertir, correr, lo más lejos posible, lo más rápido que puedas" Estaba seguro que no había cabreado a alguien, Su Taicho estaba en el techo con su hijo comiendo algo y un niño rubio comiendo Dango, Naruto, estaba bajo la tutela y cuidado del demonio Uzumaki, la mujer era temible y ahora mismo lo miraba con una aura a su alrededor que lograba que las nubes se cerraran y una pequeña tormenta se había formado a su alrededor, cadenas tanto doradas como plateadas se hicieron presentes.

"Hatake-tan, ayer yo no mencioné todos aquellos ataques que podrían haber paralizado alguna parte de tu cuerpo cuando terminó el entrenamiento ¿Verdad? Incluso ayude a que deshacerte de varios ¿No?" El solo pudo asentir asustado mientras los niños miraban, uno incluso estaba tomando notas ¿Que demonios con esos chicos?

Sintió un ruido de algo golpear fuerte el aire cerca de mi antes de que una de las cadenas golpeara mi trasero con fuerza.

"Entonces ¿Qué malditos demonios te detuvo de mencionar que el último Raiton me podría haber paralizado un poco los nervios? Estoy bastante segura que no hubiera tomado más de unos segundos mencionar eso para que me encargara del asunto ¿Nee?" Unas malditas flores aparecieron alrededor de su rostro dulce, y dio miedo como el infierno. Aunque eso debería asustar la mierda fuera de los enemigos, o Gai en este caso.

" ¿Perdón?" Su cara se volvió más dulce cuando un látigo de agua se materializó en su mano, ¡Él sabía que hacía ese maldito jutsu! Salió pitando por todo lo que era sagrado, ni en un jodido mundo alternativo se atrevería a hacer algo similar otra vez a Lys Uzumaki, tres latigazos conectaron con mi trasero cuando ella paró. Mire con un mínimo de esperanza a la mujer ya no enojada como el infierno.

"Entrenamiento a seis, en punto, un segundo más tarde y estaré tras tus talones y no prometo usar solo un látigo para colorear tu trasero, juro que no podrás sentarte en un mes Hatake-tan" Dijo dando la vuelta desapareciendo en un parpadeo.

El hombre con la planta, Senju Kyoya, aunque la mujer pequeña que le había dejado el culo otra vez rojo le había llamado Nev, lo que sea que eso signifique.

"Ten, esto te aliviará, ella tomó gusto de ti, pero evita omitir partes de la información, usualmente sufrirá tu trasero, tiende a actuar como una madre enojada en esos casos, es una buena chica"

El hombre ahora de dieciocho años miro a la pelirroja del carácter del demonio, sorprendido, tanto por la actitud como por las palabras del claramente amigo de ella, aparte de volver a colorear su culo en algún momento ella había dejado un set de primeros auxilios enganchado en su cadera y un bento en sus manos, los únicos que habían cuidado de él en algún momento eran Minato-sensei que hizo algo similar a lo que había hecho la chica, aunque debía buscar la forma de imitar las flores y la tormenta, le daba carácter a su enojo. Sonrió sinceramente bajo su máscara. Mientras cojeaba un poco a su departamento. El hijo de su sensei estaba en buenas manos si ella lo trataba así sin siquiera conocerlo bien, el hijo de su sensei debía ser tratado como un rey.

Estaba pasando cerca del mercado cuando dos estelas rojas lo derribaron, Lys-sensei estaba cerca con Naruto en sus brazos, el niño de cuatro años ahora lo miraba divertido, un niño con una cola de caballo con forma de piña estaba detrás de una de las piernas de Lys-sensei leyendo algo, las estelas rojas volvieron a pasar antes de ser enviadas al suelo a su lado precisamente por un escudo hecho de alguna forma alrededor de Lys-san, al final casi nada se sabía de las habilidades de los Uzumaki, por eso eran tan temidos.

"Lys-Poh'...

"Nos dejaste

"Tristes y abandonados!

"Entre traidores nada menos!

"Olvidando a tus hermanos mayores

"Es muy cruel Lys-

"Poh', nosotros haciendo control de daños mientras tú

"Obtienes toda la diversión!

"Así que

"Hemos venido para quedarnos

"Y si, no hay nada que podamos extrañar

"De ahí, los que nos

"Importan de verdad

"Nos dejaron!

"Puedes creerlo Feorge, uno los cría con amor, sangre y lágrimas

"Y ellos te abandonan el día menos pensado Gred

"Pero no hay de qué preocuparse Feorge

" Porque hemos venido a castigar a los niños malos Gred"

"Pero hay que darles la oportunidad

"De decir lo siento, al final

"Tenían razón en solo irse!

"Pero no vuelvan a dejarnos

"Atrás, somos familia!

"Ahora abracemos a nuestra hermanita confundida Gred, y al nuevo cachorro de la manada!"

Kakashi vio como la mujer se veía bastante bien en sus pies, la charla doble le había dado un dolor de cabeza increíble, parpadeo un par de veces antes de ver un emparedado de Lys-san y Naruto entre los dos pelirrojos que frotaban sus caras contra ella uno de los dos había subido al niño con cabello de piña en algún momento y también estaba siendo víctima del emparedado pelirrojo. Nadie podría haberlo previsto y si alguien se lo hubiera dicho probablemente habría tomado a la pobre alma para un chequeo en I & T, pero el imperturbable Shikaku Nara se elevó tras los dos pelirrojos congelados en su lugar antes de sacar con cuidado a los tres, ponerlos en sus pies darles sus cosas a cada uno, que significó en una bolsa con dinero a Lys, una libreta de notas a Naruto, y un libro de códigos a Shikamaru, Lys-san guardar el monedero en alguna parte antes de tomar a cada niño de la mano y perderse en el mercado, con uno de los Nara como designado para llevar las bolsas que compraran los tres, él se levantó del suelo, mientras veía como Shikaku miraba a los tres como un halcón, y debía tener mucha confianza en Lys-san para dejar a su hijo con ella, el hombre asintió satisfecho de sí mismo antes de girar a los pelirrojos, que aún estaban en su lugar.

"Por supuesto que conocen a Lys, pero si quieren quedarse en Konoha deben hablar con el Hokage en primer lugar" Dijo con una sonrisa que espantaba a todo el maldito mundo, incluso a él lo espantaba su jefe, con excepción de Lys, que en ese momento había vuelto y entregado algo al hombre que se veía positivamente como una manzana, ella le dio una breve sonrisa antes de volver a escabullirse donde estaban los niños esperándola. La confianza que esgrimen ambos era extraña, Lys-san era una reconocida en el pueblo Maestra del Fuinjutsu que además era una Jounnin activa, pero ella trabaja directamente con el Hokage, no es que los civiles lo supieran, ella arreglaba las juntas de los edificios más grandes, y las de la ciudad, de a poco el gran rompecabezas que había armado por primera vez Mito Senju cuando se casó con Hashirama-sama en la ciudad para protegerla y que había caído diez años después de cuando ella había fallecido, empezaba a estar en pie, protegiendo al pueblo, de espías, poco a poco el complicado diseño estaría en pie otra vez y el pueblo tendría su sistema de seguridad otra vez, solo que ahora ella estaba atando las juntas de los sellos en piedras de barrio, que estaban en lugares estratégicos a la vista del todo el mundo pero que nadie sospecharía que era una piedra de barrio, que sostenía el complejo sistema, las piedras estaban con una junta especial para que quien se acercara a ellas, estas tomaran el 1% de su chakra, haciéndolas impenetrables, ya que para destruir una piedra de barrio debías romper todas las barreras de la piedra, y con tantos usuarios a diario era algo imposible, eran demasiadas capas.

* * *

Shikaku sonrió cuando en vez de verse en una celda, como los gemelos hubieran pensado estaban cómodamente hablando con el Hokage de abrir una tienda, ellos eran civiles, les gustaría la idea de tener una tienda de artículos de broma, eso era lo que estaban hablando ahora, él podía sonreír como un idiota tras su máscara, porque en la mañana había tenido suerte y era el bastardo más afortunado del maldito planeta.

* * *

 _ **Es un muchas gracias por leer mi historia, Hum, es confuso el inicio del primer capítulo, porque los tres literalmente huyeron de Inglaterra a otro mundo, y son mas que nada flash de lo que sucedio,**_


End file.
